Accidents
by UltimateBlade1000
Summary: Well what's worst that could happen if Ruby modified Jaune weapons .
1. Chapter 1

It was Saturday morning when Jaune was called in Miss Goodwitiches office. Her office was very nice. A black lacquer mahogany table. The room was tidy not a paper out of place. Shelves full of book on grimm, dust, aura and Weapon mechanics. All of them looking like they have been used in a while. There was a hung black case on the wall. It was old and has been opened recently the question was what was in it.

" would you care to explain why you were seen coming out the team RWBY dorm while they were screaming?" Glynda Goodwitich asked Jaune without any shown emotion at all.

"There's actually a funny story behind that." Jaune awkwardly sitting in the chair in front of her.

"Really Mr. Arc? Enlighten me. Glynda not believing a word he said but it might be amusing to hear this story after all.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK  
_**

* * *

The day was great for Jaune. He passed all his class with near honors, mostly because of Pyrrha. He perfected combat training. Hell he even fought against an ursa major with minimal damage to himself in professor Ports class. After class Jaune decided to inspect his weapons especially his sword which had to block a biting Ursa from class. The weapon benches in Beacon were perfect for working for huge weapons or finishing small details of a weapon.

Jaune decided to look through the sword closely. There weren't any cracks in the blade amazingly since it older than Jaune himself. Then Nora walked in with Magnhild in hammer form. She apparently jammed it when testing out dust that would be sticky and immobilize targets. One of the canisters broke when reload in test fire. "Hello." Nora sung to Jaune as he moved his head away from the sword. Nora walks up to Jaune and looked at his sword.

"Why is your sword and shield are so plain?" Nora asked while she walked over to a work bench to disassemble Magnhild to get to the sticky canister that broke and clean it out.

"I told you before Nora. My weapons are hand me downs from my great grandfather." Jaune went back to inspect his sword luckily there's not even a scratch on the blade.

"Hey Jaune. Do you want me to modify them after I'm done with Magnhild?" Nora finally getting to the firing cylinder and cloth to get the shrapnel out.

Jaune mauled the thought over. "Is it a good idea to let Nora out of all people modify any type of weapon?" Then again there aren't many people he could trust with something that was in the War. Ruby soon walked in with whetstone. Ruby on the other hand would probably be better for this job out of everyone.

"Hey, what's everybody doing?" Ruby asked while Crescent Rose transformed into scythe mode for it to be sharpened.

"Aw nothing just talking about me upgrading Jaunes weapons for him." Nora getting the last bits of shrapnel out and now trying to find something to break the bonds of the dust so she could replace the canister later.

"Really! Can I do it!?" Ruby finished sharpening Crescent rose and rushed up to Jaune.

"Uh, sure." Jaune knew Ruby was the perfect person to modify his weapon without worrying about it getting stolen or destroyed by anyone else.

Jaune entrusted them to Ruby who began to look them over. She looked what type of material that both used for its forging and crafting. She was surprise to find it wasn't made from any type of metal. It was made from Grimm plates that seem indestructible ,that's why hunters don't attack any part that's covered. Ruby began to work on them. Since both weapon were perfectly made for each other so she had to be careful not to disrupt their balance system. Since the sword was basically unbreakable, but the hilt wasn't that could modify it without it disrupting the balance.

"Mr. Arc I fail to see how these explain why Team RWBY was screaming while you running out the door." Glynda still waiting for Jaune to explain that part.

"I'm getting there." Jaune embarrassed at the memory.

After a few hours of work she finally completed the weapon modifications. His shield would remain the same except that when Aura is used repulsion dust on the shield will rebound an attack. His sword was only modified with an aura conduit that would extend his reach by the amount of aura used. Beyond that everything stayed the same.

Ruby returned them to Jaune and explained the sword function. That he shouldn't use it in close proximity of enemy or anyone until he has trained for a while. The conduit can also only be used for an hour before the core starts to overheat.

"Thanks Ruby. Later tell me how to fix any of the parts if I need to." Jaune happy to think he has a better weapon worth of the Arc name.

"Ok see you later." Ruby retried to her dorm where she was welcomed by Yang.

Jaune decide to test the sword a little by using some aura. He nearly stabbed the floor by only using a little. Well he was warned to use it in close proximity of anything. So it'd be best to go back to his room while no one saw what happened. Jaune met Nora in the doorway when he walked in.

Nora took a giant inhale. Everyone knew when Nora took one of those it was going to be a long series of questions without room for answers. So Jaune waited preparing the answers before she asked them.

"What do they do now? Can the sword shoot fire!? Oh, oh, oh what can the shield do? Can it shoot from the front of it? That would be sooo cool. Did they get any heavier? Can I see them?" Nora asked those questions and more. Jaune decided to show Nora them so Nora could see for herself.

"Aww they still look so plain." Nora disappointed the Jaune weapons still look the same without any look of being different from before.

"Ruby said the sword has an aura conduit inside the hilt to lengthen my reach. Though she didn't say what she did to my shield. She must have forgotten I'll ask her later.

"Why don't we test it then?" Nora grabbing Magnhild from the wall transforming it to war hammer form.

"Ok, but don't swing it too hard I don't want it to break it." Jaune getting in position to block in front of the door. Jaune start to use his aura and puts it into the shield so that any impact will be absorbed as he usually would.

"Ready?" Nora readying Magnhild for the swing.

"Ready." Jaune sure that he'll block it without failure.

Nora swung her hammer with the momentum she created with the swing she wouldn't be able to do it softly as she wanted. That is when the hammer smashed into Jaune shield. A giant flash came from the shield and Nora was sent flying only to be caught by Ren and crashing into the bed headboard.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha called out as she sees her leader fly out the door from the force from flash.

Jaune wasn't as lucky though. He had crashed the team JNPR door and something else he wasn't sure of. He wasn't sure what until he opened his eyes.

That was awesome!" Nora so excited she forgot about Ren who broke her landing.

"Nora are you ok?" Ren after the pain from his back had passed from blocking Nora from smashing into the headboard." Ren lifts Nora off him and looks at Jaune's shield with curiosity. "What the hell happened just now?" Ren looking to where Jaune would mostly likely be due to the impact.

"Ok you have explained the reason why you were in the team RWBY dorm. Though you have yet to explain why they were screaming as you were seen running from their room." Glynda sounding a bit agitated at Jaune for not explaining that part.

"Oh, right that." Jaune turning away embarrassed now he has explain what happened.

Jaune begins to open his eyes to only to find darkness and warmth. His hands were numb from the impact from Magnhild and his ears were ringing. At this moment Jaune thought one thing only. "I'm dead." That was the only thing that could explain when his eyes were open he saw darkness and heard nothing. That was until someone lifted his head. That someone was a furious heiress named Weiss Schnee in her nightgown.

Jaune looked down to find a shirtless and braless Yang who had a smile on her face that screamed "you like was you see?' Jaune's face was beet red until he turned to see what else had happened. At his left he saw his left hand was up Rubies shirt over her bra. Ruby looked like she was on the verge of tears. Then he looked to his right praying that he broke his arm and he just can't feel it. No prayers were answered. Jaune saw his hand up Blake's nightgown as well. As had a blush and on her face with a confused expression that quickly turned to anger. Jaune looked back to Yang who irises were now red. Yang saw what Jaune did to Ruby so now she was going to kill him. Jaune realized something he wasn't dead ,well not yet anyway.

Jaune jumped back and saw that everyone was getting their weapons from under their pillows. This was the best course of action. He soon realized he'll have a head start because yang would still need to grab a shirt so he might live. After that he sneaked around Beacon for a good hour so that they wouldn't find him.

"Glad that's over." Jaune walked back to the team JNPR dorm. He heard a creak behind him. Jaune turned around to find four pairs of gleaming eyes in the darkness. A thin black band wrapped around his mouth and pulled him back into the dark hallway. He tried fighting it and using his aura to pull back until a gravity sigil was under him and he was sent flying back. That moment he knew he was doomed. There was no way he would get away so he closed his eyes and hope for something quick. He felt something hit his forehead and blacked out.

"That's your story ?" Glynda asked knowing this had to be made up.

"Yes ."Jaune still embarrassed from the story.

"Since I've asked everyone else before you and your story matches what they said happened I suppose I can't truly blame you for what had happened. Though as punishment you'll have to write letters of apology to them or face suspension." Glynda stated plainly as usual.

"Yes ma'am. Jaune walked out of Glynda's office and back to his dorm.

While walking back to his dorm to begin writing the letters he remembers the one part he omitted from his story. When he woke up he didn't find any bruising on his body at all. What he did find were four hickeys on his body. Then when he got to the dorm he saw Yang. She said six words that would send his mind wondering for hours. "Thanks for last night Jauney boy." Then rushed into the dorm and wondered to himself. "What the hell happen last night!?" This questioned bothered him until he began writing the letters.

* * *

Well this was fun to do. Now the question is what actually happened. I might write another part. Pleases review good or bad i'll accept it with open arms. And does any know any good grammer check programs.


	2. Chapter 2

This is what happened before the accident.

* * *

Ruby walks into her teams' dorm room to find Weiss and Blake already changed into the pajamas except Yang who was still dressed normally. The room was tidy mostly due Weiss nagging if it wasn't. The bunks were neatly made even yang 's which is mostly a hassle just to get her to get out of bed.

"So little sis what were you doing with Jauney boy over there? "Yang teasing Ruby like Jaune was her boyfriend or something. That was the best part of being an older sister for Yang. She would be able to tease Ruby about anything she wants to.

"Oh, nothing just working with Jaunes sword trying to give it more length." Ruby explaining like it was her own master piece of weaponry. Remember how fun it was to deconstruct and reconstruct Jaune's sword for the new aura conduit she made for him in record time.

"Really Ruby that sounds so scandalous." Yang putting this in a more seductive tone into her voice this time. "So how was he? " That got a reaction from everyone but Ruby at that moment.

Weiss and Blakes face turn red, while Ruby was only more confused at what Yang had just said. Weiss and Blake were wondering on what Ruby had just said and came to one conclusion. That Ruby had sex with Jaune while she was gone. That's the only reason that'd she be so happy with him recently.

"You dunce! Why would you have sex with that bumbling fool of a leader!?" Weiss angry would so loose especially with someone that she believes is completely incompetent. "I mean I would understand if was Yang or even Blake but you, you're a leader you should hold yourself to a higher standard ". Weiss kept going like that for a while until Blake interrupted her.

"Well like Weiss said." Blake giving Weiss a dark look because of her comment about her and Yang." Ruby doesn't it seem a little dangerous with be with someone on another team, especially leaders like Jaune." Blake giving insight on what she believes she should do on the topic.

Rubies face turned redder than her name sake. She tried to talk but her voice didn't make a sound. After a few minutes that seemed like hours she tried speaking again. This time the words got out.

"What are you guys talking about!? Jaune asked me to modify his weapons for him. I gave his sword an aura conduit so the he can extend the reach of his sword." Ruby explained while she's completely embarrassed.

"Oooooh" Everyone in unison realizing what Ruby actually meant. They felt foolish that they thought that Ruby of would have sex out of everyone in Beacon.

"Sorry Ruby but you should really watch how you word things." Blake apologizing .

"Yeah sis you should watch how you say thing around others." Yang trying to help Ruby avoid so this never happens again.

"Alright fine. I'll be careful next time. Ruby annoyed by her teammates because they thought she had sex with Jaune.

After that Ruby decided to take a shower so that she may forget about this for a while. After her shower she changed into her pajamas and walked out. Luckily everyone decided to drop the conservation with her and Jaune.

"Wait Ruby. I forgot to ask before. If you gave Jaunes sword an aura conduit, what did you do to his shield?" Weiss wonder so if they sparred she would have the upper hand against him.

"Oh crap! I forgot to tell Jaune about the repulsion dust I put on his shield. " Rubies mind race thinking if she should rush to Jaune to tell him." Oh I'll tell him in the morning it's not like he can get in trouble. The only way that the repulsion dust will work is with aura he wouldn't use it unless he needs to." Rubies reassure herself it can wait till tomorrow.

"Alright then it's my turn." Yang removes her shirt only to reveal that she was not wearing a bra.

"Why the hell aren't you wearing a bra!? Are you trying to tease all the boys here?" Weiss shocked that Yang would be so bold to do so.

"No I'm not trying to tease all the boys here. Though there are a few I would mid teasing a bit while I'm here." Yang starts to image teasing Jaune and how fun that would be. He would probably die from the shock." Also that I hate them because they make feel so restricted. Plus, I don't see what your problem is it's not like you got any size to fit even in Rubies bras.

Everyone gocked at Yang for that. Everyone knew Yang was bold but, no one ever thought she'd be bold enough to make fun of Weiss.

"That's it you bitch!" Weiss about to lunge out at her ready to truly attempt to kill her.

* * *

The Accident and the rest of what happened.

* * *

That was until something crashed through the door and debris was everywhere. After a few seconds everyone opened their eyes to see Jaune lying face down in Yang's breasts and his hands both up Rubies and Blake's shirts. Weiss decided to lift Jaune head up before he suffocates because of Yang.

"What are you doing you brute!?" Weiss screaming at Jaune, not knowing that he's deaf at the moment.

"Come on Weiss. We can have some fun with him." Yang thinking of what fun she could have with him.

"Jaune why?" Ruby whimpering, her eyes in near tears.

"Huh, this is just like ninjas of love though without any of the stealth and romance. " Blake thought this to herself." Wait did he read my book without asking!?"This annoyed Blake because that was her only copy of the book and hated when people touched her books without asking.

When Jaune looked at Blake, Yang looked at Ruby to see her eyes brimming with tears. This made Yang furious. Ever since Signal she had protected Ruby and that wasn't going to end in Beacon. Her iris turned bright red this meant Jaune was going to be beat within an inch of his life or more depending if someone stops her or not.

"That's it fucker your dead!" Yang ready to kill Jaune in the next five seconds if he didn't move now.

Jaune noticed Yang fury right away and was impearl, he used both hands and pushed himself off Yang and ran. Yang was about to be the first one to chase Jaune until Ruby spoke up.

"Yang wait!" Ruby shouting at her sister to stop chasing him.

"What Ruby!?"Yang still eager to find and destroy Jaune before he gets too far away for her to catch in time.

"Because you're about to going into the halls topless you fool!" Weiss angry that Yang wouldn't notice this simple fact before chasing someone especially in a co-ed school.

"Oh shit." Yang ran into her closet to find a shirt and quickly put it on.

"Now let's get him." Weiss leading the hunt to find and destroy Jaune for what he did to them." Everyone grab your weapons , split up and find him." Weiss ordered to find him.

Ruby asked Nora if she saw Jaune before they do to send them a message on their scrolls. After that the hunt began. Everyone looked for him in places they were sure he'd be. Blake checked the lower levels of Beacon where she would often read with no interruptions. Ruby checked the weapons lab and the cafeteria. Weiss checked the training room and roof of Beacon. Yang looked through the emerald forest and wooded area where he might hide. After an hour they found him returning to his dorm. The floor board creeks as the four girls try to sneak up on him. Jaune turned around by then it was too late to run.

"I got him." Blake throwing Gambol Shroud cloth and Jaune's face and wrapped around and beginning to pull. Jaune starts to fight back fearing for his life and uses his aura to pull back.

"Oh, no you don't" Weiss summons a gravity glyph to lift Jaune into the air. This sent Jaune flying towards them. The glyph soon wears off and he closes his eyes.

Yang decide to knock him out in midair so there is no chance he would be able to run away after he landed on his feet. She did it lightly as possible so there wouldn't be any evidence that they knocked him out.

"Soooo we got him. What now Weiss?" Ruby asked curious what could possibly be next.

"I actually have no idea this was more of a heat of the moment type of chase." Weiss explaining having no plans for Jaune after his captured.

"I got an idea." Yang losing her fury, instead replace it with a sinister smile.

Jaune's unconscious body was carried to the team RWBY dorm. Yang placed him in Blake's bed because Weiss was going to have no part of this. They decided to hand cuff his hands and legs together so he would be able to run if he woke up. The both hand cuffs came from Blake shocking even Yang that she would even have these at all.

"Well Blake I guess you're not such a good girl after all." Yang smiling at the now blushing Blake who could even meet her eyes now.

"Come on, Yang we should of her interests." Ruby trying to protect her teammate but, this made her more embarrassed than before. Ruby decided was a good time before she sees something she won't be able to forget.

"Night Ruby." Yang while look at the fun she was going to have tonight with Jaune body. "So Blake you want to join in the fun as well or am I going to have all the fun?" Yang looks back at Blake who finally met her gaze but her face was crimson red with embarrassment.

"Sure why not it's not like I can sleep until you're done." Blake knowing what ever Yang was going to do to Jaune was going to be fun for her.

"Yeah guys have you seen Jaune, What are you doing to him!?" Pyrrha walks in looking for her leader that disappeared after the flash. This was her first and last spot to look, mostly because she missed him when he ran for his life.

"Oh nothing. Just going to have some fun with Jauney boy here." Yang getting ready to being with his body.

"Why? Is this because he smashed into your door because I'm pretty sure he didn't know his shield would nearly explode." Pyrrha trying to get Jaune out of the trouble his now in.

"Well, Ruby did say that she forgot to tell Jaune about the repulsion dust." Blake thinking out loud trying to get Yang to stop.

"That explains why he bashed through the door. Well since he's already like this might as well have fun. You should join in Pyrrha. Yang grabbing Pyrrha by her hand pulling her closer. "Come on Pyrrha, we know you like Jaune so this is you one shot to have fun without him knowing." Yang whisper it into Pyrrha's ear, she begins to blush wildly.

Pyrrha's mind reeled with possibilities. On one hand she could wait for him to come too and the can actually date. On the other hand she could have a little fun now and have the relationship later. It's not like he would know the difference anyway. Yang sees her confusion and chooses to help things along.

"Pyrrha we've seen you training with Jaune at night. You helped him train so much. Don't you think you deserve a little reward for your hard work? If anything this is your reward. Jaune unconscious body right there for the taking. So take it before someone else like Velvet does." Yang tempting Pyrrha like a devil on her shoulder and unfortunately there was no angel on the other shoulder to talk her out of it.

"Ok." Pyrrha goes to the door and locks it. She let her hair down like a waterfall of crimson red. She walks towards Blake bed and looks down at Jaune who is still out like a light. She soon put her face nears his within foot or less away. Pyrrha starts to get nervous now. Imagine a four time champion being nervous of someone that's not even aware what's happening to him.

At this point Blake sees that this might take a while and grabs a book from its shelf. She beings to read covering her face with the book so not to see what going to happen to Jaune. Pyrrha put her face closer while face feels hotter and hotter as she does. It felt like someone lit her face on fire. Soon her face is only an inch away. "It wouldn't be wrong to kiss him right? No, I have a right to rake in the spoils of her labor. But, he's the leader of the team and unconscious it would be wrong." Pyrrha fought with herself on this. Yang on the other hand knew exactly what to do. Yang snuck up on Pyrrha with her head still near his and lightly pushed down so they kissed by force.

Pyrrha was absolutely livid right now. She just had her first kiss by forced upon her like it was nothing. She didn't hate the feeling it felt kind of nice. But that was beside the point she was going to kill Yang after this. Yang was backing up and pulled out her scroll and showed a picture of her kissing Jaune. Blake noticed a blushed madly and hid her face in her book once again.

"Please delete that I'm begging you." Pyrrha pleading to Yang to dispose of the picture that could ruin her friendship with Jaune.

"I'll delete it if you do help me do one thing and that's it." Yang with a smirk on her face ready to ask her what needed to be done." I need you to help me give Jaune hickeys for tomorrow." Yang happy as can be asking this of Pyrrha.

"What? Why?" Pyrrha startled of what Yang had asked her.

"I want to have a little more fun with Jaune after he wakes up. Don't worry people won't be able to see them where we're putting them." Yang walking up to Jaune's body and lift his shirt. "Wow you really trained him hard did you?" Yang impressed of how toned Jaune body actually was.

So they began Pyrrha took the right side while Yang took the left. After their work was done Pyrrha took Yang's scroll a personally deleted the picture. The duo soon unbound Jaune and took him to his room. Pyrrha explained they were doing some rain which Ren and Nora believed since Jaune always looked like he was going to pass out afterwards. They put him to bed and Yang returned to her dorm to find Blake already a sleep. Yang followed soon after thinking" tomorrow is going to be fun."

Pyrrha was stuck think of how may be Yang pushing her was a good step forward for her. Then the morning came and she heard his scroll go off. She dismissed it a fell back to sleep. When she woke up she found Jaune already gone and a massage on her scroll.

"Have to go to for a moment. See you later Jaune."

Pyrrha got ready for training as usual and left the dorm. "Something never change I guess." Pyrrha thought to herself going to the training room and started practice.

* * *

Finally done. Thinking about making a AU where Mr. Goodwitich wants to _disciple_ Jaune so this wont happen again. Please review good or bad i care for the help either way.


	3. Chapter 3

Well people ask and they shall recieve. This my first time trying to get romance or any type of the sort so I feel kinda of iffy on this.

* * *

"Since I've asked everyone else before you and your story matches what they said happened I suppose I can't truly blame you for what has happened." Glynda getting out of her chair and pushing it away.

"Thank yo-"Jaune ready to leave before he is interrupted .

"I wasn't finished . You still require punishment for assaulting Ruby and her teammates." Gylnda moves to the back of the office to the black box that was in the back of the room. "Now Mr. Ark do you know what they used to call me during my time in Beacon academy?" She opens the box the item that's inside still not in the sight of anyone except her.

"N-n-No." Jaune fearing what see was going to do to him. He thought her name would probably be Glynda Badwitch. Yang would probably found that hilarious. " Ms. Badwit- I mean Ms. Goodwitch may I ask what my punishment is?" Jaune saving himself before he gets in more trouble for a bad joke.

"Now, then." Glynda turning around to reveal what was in the box. It was her weapon her a riding crop simple but somehow a very dangerous weapon in her hands apparently. Now the scariest thing now is what she is going to do to him. "They used to call me wicked witch of Beacon." She walks back over to her desk.

With lighting speed the riding crop whipped Jaune's hand before he even had a chance to follow the movement of it. Jaune wanted to scream but by the time he was going to Glynda hand covered his mouth. "Now Jaune we both know that you had sneaked into this school with fake transcripts. So this is your punishment. You either take the punishments I'm about to give you or possibly face expulsion for sneaking in the prestigious academy. Your choice." Glynda said the last part with a small smile on her face knowing the he would choose the latter.

"How does she know!?" Jaune's face went gravely pale. "Did Cardin tell her? He had to his is the only person who knew that I couldn't trust with." Jaune mind feeling his life shatter before him without his face showing it. He tried to feel angry towards Cardin but, couldn't due to the overwhelming fear of expulsion from the academy.

"Just so you know Mr. Windchester did not tell me any of this." Glynda responding to the hidden emotion she could see without any indications of it. "I merely asked you old school for your original transcripts and they supplied them immediately. Now what is your choice in these matters Jaune?" Glynda now sitting on her desk crossed legged right in front of him.

Jaune had no hope either he would have to endure a hellish punishment or get expelled and bring shame to his family name. Sadly, this was a no brainer for Jaune even though he hated to choose it.

"I'll take the punishments Ms. Goodwitch." Jaune in defeat as if he had a chance to begin with. Now the question was what she was going to do to him. She could easily send him in the Emerald forest alone, or fight multiple Grimm or worse herself. All these possibilities mounting on top of each other in his mind. The horrible thing is he doesn't know until she says it.

"Now that's a good boy." She trails the whip from his chest to his chin with every word. Jaune blushes madly even though he in more trouble than ever in his life. Glynda giggles thinking that his reaction if kind of cute.

"Don't get so flustered .The fun is about to start." Glynda puts her face closer to his which makes Jaune more flustered than ever in his life.

"W-W-why are you doing this?" Jaune choking out the words like there's no more air in the room." This has to be some psychological punishment. It has to be." Jaune thought this as the only explanation right now. I mean it has to get pretty boring around here with the students and faculty here. Right?

"Why am I doing this? I'm actually kind of lonely. See my last little pet graduated last year and now I have no one to play with." Glynda pouts a bit at telling her own story. She put her head even closer to Jaune's ."But, now I have a new pet to play with." Glynda grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in for a deep, long kiss. After a minute the kiss ends leaving Jaune in complete shock as if was hit by Magnhild again, while it left Glynda satisfied with a sinister smile on her face.

"Not bad, but I know he could do better and judging by his reaction I guess that was his first." Glynda thinks to herself while pulling back and waiting for him to come back to his senses. Guess how he is now it could be a minute or two before he comes back to his senses so she might as well do a few things. She decided to check her schedule against his. Perfect, they can have a whole two hours alone until classes start. Luckily all the other professors including Ozpin are in the emerald forest gathering more grimm for training purposes.

Jaune's brain starts to working after a minute of having a complete meltdown before. "This is the weirdest day of my life." Jaune barely believe what has happened to him in the last few hours. He was attacked, chased, captured, abused in some manner he will probably never know how and, now he's the pet of a sadistic teacher. So the situation he's in is not the worst he could be in. Now all he could do is go with the situation. It's not like he could fight against it or anything.

"You awake Jaune?" Glynda asked with a smile with leery eyes as an animal that has her prey in front of them. "We have a few hours of uninterruptable time together so let's have some fun." Glynda gets up from her desk and gestures Jaune to follow. He follows her without question knowing that it couldn't stop the situation in any way possible. They walk through the halls without being seen by anyone everyone is mostly likely the cafeteria. They soon come upon a heavy metal door that looks like it could withstand a barrage from a furious Yang and Nora and wouldn't have a dent in it. Glynda used her weapon to open the door to reveal an armory. It was filled with hundreds of weapons including team weapons. Crescent rose, Gambol Shroud, even Magnhild and all other types of replicas are here.

"This is in case of a massive grimm attack. The faculty maybe full hunter and huntresses' but that doesn't mean we can hold all of them off by ourselves. So we have replicated all the weapons in Beacon in case in battle they are destroyed they can be replaced quickly." Glynda explained it as a professor only would. "But this is not why I have brought you here." Glynda removes tiles from the floor to reveal a secret passage way to somewhere.

Glynda leads Jaune deeper and deeper into the secret passage. The stairs go into a pathway lit by red dust lamps that were sustained by yellow dust to keep them going. Soon they reach a door that is made of metal. The door creaks open in an ominous way only to reveal a pitch black room. The light from the path can't piece the darkness at all. Glynda walks into the darkness. She grabs a box and closes it reveal light in the whole room. The room had a huge bed on the other side of the room, a giant dresser that was locked and a bathroom. The box holds a black hole dust crystal. It absorbs light and nothing else so it's safe for people to touch but in dust form it disaptise quickly when shone with light.

"This is where your punishment will take place and no, no one know that this existed expect me and the people how built it." Glynda strolls to the bed and sits down. She gestures Jaune to come with whip in hand. Jaune walked towards the bed even if he didn't want to. He stands in front of her nervous of what she was going to do to him. "Now Jaune kneel this is where your punishment begins."

* * *

Well someone had to see Glynda as the type to be a sadist and Jaune is the type the wouldn't fight back even if he wanted to. Please review good or bad i'll accept it no matter what. Also what do you think will happen


	4. Chapter 4

Jaune felt awkward as he walked through the halls of Beacon. What else do you feel when you're supposed to give assigned letters of apology to your friends you accidently groped. This feeling only increased when he got to the Team RWBY dorm. Jaune thought what he was going to say when anyone opened the door. "Sorry that my shield kind of exploded and caused me to use your breasts to cushion my crash." This sounded like a decent excuse in his head.

Jaune decided before he did this he needed a plan. Jaune had planned a training session with his teammates in the emerald forest. If things go south he could retreat to them and have some protection against their anger.

"Ok let's get this over with." Jaune sighed hoping that this will end without incident. Too bad; that reality never works that way for people. He knocks on the door three times. There is no answer for a while. "They're probably out or something." Jaune rationalizes and grabs the letters to put under the door, which was until the door open only to reveal Ruby.

"Oh heyyyy Ruby." This couldn't be more awkward. She was the one who mostly caused this and she was in tears last night because of him. Jaune wished a hole would open up under right now. He wouldn't care even care if it was an evil version of himself, a grimm or a platypus with laser eyes in the hole with him. "At least it's not Yang .She would probably..." He's though were completely cut off when he heard "Hey Jauney boy." behind Ruby. Yang was standing right behind her with a cynical smile across her face.

"Jauney Boy." Ruby looks at her sister quizzically at her and Jaune. "What happened last night that would make Yang call him 'Jauney Boy'? This question raised flags in Ruby mind. That maybe this would be like her changing her name so it sounded better than Yang Rose.

"What did she do to me last night!?" Jaune mind raced because of this question." Ok. Ruby doesn't seem to know what happened to me. So that means that it could be limited to Yang and Blake and since I didn't do anything to Weiss hopefully." Jaune thought as he rationalized the current events that have transpired. "This is the best time as any to give them the letters and leave." Jaune grabs the letters and hands them to Ruby.

"What are these?" Ruby looked at Jaune confusingly and then at the letters. "See you later Ruby." Jaune begins to walk away from Ruby and Yang. After, Ruby looks at the letters and decides to read one of them. Ruby begins to read the one addressed to her.

It reads: "Dear Ruby, I'm sorry about last night. Due to a weapons mishap that involved my shield exploding I was forced into your dorm. I had no intention of ever putting you or your teammates in any sort of harm. Anything else that I have done too you that made you feel uncomfortable I am truly sorry about that. Sincerely, Jaune Arc.

"Hmm. I guess this is Jaune way of apologizing I guess." Ruby places the letter on her bed and hands the others to Yang, Blake and Weiss. Everyone had a curious look on their face except Yang who must have been expecting something from Jaune. Weiss looked at bit annoyed at the letter probably because Jaune had broken in and fell on her teammates in the first place whether it was his fault or not. Blake had a subtler expression. She looked at the letter with a little resent meant but ultimately acceptance knowing Jaune would never really do something like this even if he wanted to. Yang didn't even attempt to open the letter only just at it and throw it away. "Yang, why did you throw out the letter from Jaune?" Ruby question her sister as she goes to her bed to lie down on her bed.

"Ohh, no reason. Just thinking that I might ask Jaune for something after last night." Yang reminisces about having got Pyrrha to kiss Jaune and give his body hickeys afterwards. "That was a good time." Yang thought to herself as she gets ready to find her target.

"Well that went better than expected." Jaune thought as he returned to his team. All the nervousness that he had before had completely dissipated after he had left the door. All he has to do now is to train with his team against each other or the grimm. On his way he met professor Oobleck or rather nearly ran into him because he was moving as if he was racing with Ruby with her semblance active at all times. It was either that or he spiked his coffee with something that made him this quick.

"How are you doing ? I heard you got in some trouble with team RWBY. You should consider yourself lucky. The last student that had this happen was nearly expelled and arrested." Oobleck talks to Jaune in rapid secession. Jaune's mind luckily registered everything he said.

"Good so far professor Oobleck .I just finished delivering the letters I had to write for my punishment or face suspension." Jaune explains to Oobleck.

"That's good . Now, please note that there will be a quiz on Faunus and Human relations next. So please study. Until we meet again Mr. Ark." Oobleck rushes like the wind. He remembers the student who was almost expelled. It was Ozpin when he attended Beacon as a student. Ozpin accidently got in one of the women dorms and saw someone getting dressed .The person who was getting dressed was none other than Ms. Goodwitch herself. After that he started walking with his cane up to this very day he 'supposedly' fell down some stairs soon after. "I hope he has better luck that he did." Oobleck as appears in front of his class with lighting speed.

Jaune continued to proceed to the emerald forest where his team was. He soon saw Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha waiting for Jaune.

"Soo Ren do you think that we'll fight anything today? Oooh, may be I could ride an ursa again. That was so much fun the first time. Nora was giddy with excitement at the thought. It was like riding a hairy bull with spike on its back.

"Nora last time you rode an ursa you 'broke' it. Remember?" Ren tells his teammate reminding her of her past action. She usually forgets the things she breaks mostly because she can't play with them afterwards.

"Oh, Ren that was because I forgot to put on the safety before I got on it. So before I go ride one again I will put on the safety." Nora looked at Ren like he made a stupid comment about something she understood completely.

"Wait, there's a safety on Magnhild? Then why don't you use it when we are in the academy?" Pyrrha remembers all the time that Magnhild exploded by accident in the dorm, class room and cafeteria. In all those time Nora could have just put the safety on.

"Oh yeah. I always forget to put it on for some reason." Nora explains as she puts the safety on. The safety for Magnhild was placed near Nora's bottom grip so she could switch it on and off with her pinky.

"By the way, Jaune why did you choose the emerald forest anyway wouldn't it be better to use the training room instead? " Pyrrha asked Jaune while getting ready for training anyway.

"Just so Nora could use her full capabilities without the possibilities of destroying any part of the building and I just thought it would be nice to practice outside." Jaune lying through his teeth so that they don't know what happened last night with ruby and everyone else. The lie was reasonable; everyone knows Nora goes a little overboard at some points so it's not very questionable that an outside exercise would be the best idea for her.

Pyrrha and Ren look at each other. "Good point." Both sigh as they remember the damages that Nora had caused before. She forgot the newly found safety on Magnhild and a canister exploded in the training room and put everyone in one cast in various places just because it misfired…again.

"Ok let's begin." Jaune draws his sword only because he still hasn't found out the new function of the shield and doesn't want to risk what happen last night to happen again. Jaune rushed Ren because he might be able to overpower him with the swords weight against Stormflowers. Ren blocked it by crossing Stormflowers overhead to stop the force of the chop.

At the same moment Pyrrha had decided to go after Nora since it would be dangerous to leave the wild card of the group to her own devices. Since Nora can't perform close range combat it would be best for her to rushing close. Nora had another idea and flipped the safety off.

"Yeah, me and Ren versus you guys. This is going to be awesome!" Nora swung Magnhild to attack Pyrrha and missed to only smash a tree to splinters. Pyrrha saw the opening and attacked. That what she could have done if Ren did shoot at her after he pushed back Jaune with Stormflowers. Pyrrha used her shield to block the rubber shots. They may not kill but they hurt like hell so blocking was a good option. Jaune was behind a tree to avoid the shots.

Ren gets in front of Nora and smiles. "Sorry Pyrrha, but you're not going to get to the queen of the castle." Nora then pulls out the rook piece from initiation and sings" I'm queen of the castle; I'm queen of the castle." After she tries to wave over Ren but he was busy reloading Stormflowers. Jaune saw this opportunity and tried to attack Ren as he was reloading.

"I got him." Nora starts and overhead swing aimed for Jaune.

"Dammit I have to use my shield." Jaune changes the sheath into shield form and puts his aura into his legs if he can absorb the blow its good enough for him. The impact was tremendous. The force had made Jaune sink into the ground a bit and sent a shockwave through the trees. After that Jaune heard a huge brake in something. "Oh no." Jaune pushes Magnhild back and checked his arms, but there was nothing not even pain. It was that Pyrrha had broken a branch while fighting Ren. " At there was no explosion." Jaune sighed just as he saw a dust canister flying in the air. "Why me?" Jaune block with his shield but, his sword, shield and himself went flying in different directions. After the Ren, Nora and Pyrrha went looking for Jaune.

They found him stuck to a tree." Yea it worked." Nora was excited that she was able to test the sticky dust for Magnhild on a target. Jaune sword and shield were embedded in the trees nearby. Pyrrha grabbed the sword while Ren grabbed the shield; Nora was just staring at her work.

"So, how do we get him down?" Nora asked everyone in general.

"You don't know? Jaune a little panicked that he might be stuck there forever. He starts to form a plan for his escape "Pyrrha my sword has an aura conduit in it use it to cut me down."

"Oh, ok." She grabs the sword and slowly pours her aura into it. She had the same results the Jaune had when he first tried to use the conduit. The aura blade almost killed Jaune by going through his head instead of almost stabbing the floor. Pyrrha drops the sword in shock that she almost killed him." Aaaaah! Jaune I'm soo sorry. I didn't know that it would do that." Pyrrha losing her cool that she almost impaled him.

"It's ok. I did the same thing when I tried to use it to." Jaune reassuring Pyrrha as she starts collect herself. "Ok try again but only use a small amount this time." Jaune advises her to do so. Pyrrha tries and sword doesn't lengthen too quickly until the blades long enough to cut him down.

"Ok, Jaune stay still." Pyrrha slowly cuts down the middle until Jaune is free and falls down without his shirt. Jaune shirt and jacket were still stuck onto the tree where they might stay until they get something to breakdown the dust adhesive properties.

"Uh, Jaune what are those on your chest?" Ren points to Jaune revealing the hickeys he got from last night.

"Ooh, those look like what happened when I suck off the syrup from you cheek when we were kids. Jaune did you get syrup on your chest and who got it off for you." Nora asked curiously while looking at Ren from remembering what happened before.

"You never did explain what happened to you last night after the explosion and you brought in by Pyrrha. So what happened?" Ren asked his topless leader.

"I, uh." Jaune didn't have any logical answer for Ren. What could he say" Oh, I just busted in team RWBYs dorm grabbed their breasts, got knocked out and woke up with hickeys." That doesn't seem very believable to him even less to others. Jaune thought out an explanation when Pyrrha interrupts.

"Why don't we do this after we get to the dorm? I think I hear something." Pyrrha looks toward the sound of bushes rustling. Jaune grabs his shield and sword ready for combat against a grimm if needed. But what had come out of the bushes was much worse than any grimm right now.

"Oh, what are you guys doing here?" Out of the bushes only too reveal the whole of team RWBY and Yang leading them. "I believe they are trying to train." Blake added to the conversation.

"Ok, since everyone here let's find out what happened to Jaune." Nora believing that what ever happened to Jaune would at least involve Ruby since she asked if she saw Jaune to call her." You're right Nora. So guys do you know what happened to Jaune last night?" Ren asked everyone while pondering himself as to what could have happened to him.

"Oh, you want to know what happened. Jau-"Weiss was pissed that she would even need to tell them what happened before Yang interrupted." Don't get so angry princess I'll tell them what happened you missed the best parts because you decide to sleep instead of joining in." Yang said with a devious smile. "So here's what happened."

At that moment both Jaune's and Pyrrha's hearts stopped. Yang was going to tell their teammates how Jaune broke in and how Pyrrha kissed Jaune while he was unconscious. This was basically a nightmare. All they could do is hope for some type of miracle to save them or at least give them more time to make up a decent story the Ren and Nora could believe.

"Jaune had flying through the door and fell between our beds. We thought it was some jackass trying to steal our stuff. So, in that moment each of us grabbed our weapons. Jaune ran into the hallway and banged in one of the bathroom door after we shot him with rubber rounds. After, we saw how it was we decide to take him to our dorm to see if he'd wake up. Of course he didn't and since Pyrrha came looking and found him in our dorm me and Pyrrha took him to your dorm." Yang explained the situation to Ren and Nora.

"Oh, so that what happened." Ren finally understand what possibly had happen to his leader. It was a fair assumption that he was embarrassed that he was knocked out by a door. If it was anything else Jaune would have told them since Cardin had bullied him. Since then, Jaune had told them any other of his problems.

"What are you…?" Weiss enraged at the blatant lie that Yang just told. She was interrupted again by Yang. Yang gets closer so she and Weiss could hear.

"Come on he made a mistake and both know Ruby didn't tell him about the repulsion dust. Can you really blame him for not tell they them? He was sent into our teams room while I was topless it would be such a scandal. So just go with it. Please." Yang whispered to Weiss.

"Huh, fine. But next time I'll personally stab him instead of lifting him got that." Weiss whispered in a threatening tone.

"Deal." Yang whispered before turning back to the group how where already walking back to the dorms.

Yang pulls out her scroll and starts to type a message. By the time they reached Beacon Yang had finished the message and sent it. Soon Jaune and Pyrrha scrolls went off. Both of them received the message from Yang.

"Come to my room in two days or I'll message everyone what really happened last night. Your choice.

Yang Xiao Long

"Oh, no." Both of them look back only to seen Yang smiling back at them. They knew that they had no choice in the matter. The only thing that they didn't know what was going to happen in two days.

* * *

This was a little tough to write. So here is how I'm probably going to write things for a while for my 3 stories. I'm currently writing including this one. First Guys night then Accidents and then Accidents Au and round and round again until i finsh on of them. So next is Accident AU but since it'll be seperated from this watch my page if i post it and it's rated M. Please review good or bad I'll take it. Oh, if anyone wants to be my beta reader please PM me if you want


	5. Chapter 5

Jaune was in professor Oobleck classroom. It had been a day after he got the message from Yang blackmailing him to into going back to her room tomorrow. Jaune wasn't paying attention to the lesson because he couldn't wrap his mind around the situation.

"What am I supposed to do?" Jaune felt trapped since he got the message from Yang. He couldn't risk his whole team let alone Pyrrha finding out about him crashing in and groping team RWBY at night. Jaune was so deep in thought he didn't notice a flash of green appear before him.

" Jaune, would you please tell us about the last grimm-human war if you could." Professor Oobleck stands in front of Jaune knowing that he had caught him off guard with his question. Jaune proceeded to explain the Human-grimm war as best he could. Luckily, as a child his father told him stories about how the Arc family had fought in each war. With that and his current knowledge of history Jaune gave an elaborate answer.

"That answer is acceptable but if you can; please pay attention in class a little more." Professor Oobleck in that same second disappear into the front of the classroom.

After that Jaune day went as usual. There was a completely unbearable story from professor Port about his past; mostly on how he hunted than on how to hunt. Most of the classes almost fell asleep but Nora who is always full of energy. The combat training today was special to Jaune that day. Jaune had to battle Cardin once again but he was ready ever since Ruby told him what his shield could do now. Cardin charge at him like a man with a war mace would be but, he was going to be in for a huge surprise. Jaune raised his shield the second Jaune used his aura and it made contact Cardin went flying. Most of the class was silent for a moment and stared laughing at Cardin except his teammates. Ms. Goodwitch had a smile too. Like everyone probably didn't like Cardin but couldn't exactly show it. So a smile still shows professionalism and she can enjoy what happened to Cardin.

" Mr. Arc in the future please inform me of any modification to your weapons so that I may understand any future injuries sustained by your weapons. Ms. Goodwitch explains as she goes to check if Cardin gained any serious injuries from the fight." Class is dismissed." Ms. Goodwitch announces as she checks her scroll." She goes back to her desk as Cardin's team helps him up and to his next class.

Since this was his last class for the day Jaune walked to his team's room and figure out what to do about Yang. He was soon met by Velvet in the halls. Ever since Forever Fall Cardin had stopped harassing her but she was still as shy as ever.

"That was amazing, Jaune." Velvet eyes had a gleam in them because of how Jaune had defeated Cardin and did it so easily. "How did you even that?" Velvet curious as of how Jaune succeeded in sending the school bully flying.

"Oh, Ruby helped me by fixing my weapons and modifying them for me." Jaune goes onto explaining what Ruby had done to Jaune's sword and shield. He also told her the trouble that it had caused omitting some details. "If you ask Ruby she might help you. She always gets excited over weapons or cookies." Jaune then looks Velvet over noticing that her weapon is not on her at all only the box next to her." Is your weapon in the box?" Jaune asks wondering what it could be." It can be anything too heavy, Velvet doesn't seem the melee type of huntress. Maybe she's like Weiss and uses dust to fight." Jaune wonder about the possibilities of what his new faunus friend could use to combat the grimm.

"Yeah, I have to carry it. It's too big to carry even when it's in parts." Velvet opens the bag only to show hundreds of mechanical parts that seem to form something bigger. One of the parts seem to use dust while other use ammunition. "Sorry, I have use my aura for it to form." Velvet begins to use her aura as the parts begin to connect to each other forming a metal figure that looked like death. It stood 11 feet in height and 6 feet in length. "I call it Shift. I can manipulate it's forms with my aura in times of battle. Though my aura is mostly used for healing this is a precaution against the grimm." Velvet tells Jaune how she tried condense the parts needed but then it couldn't really hold against anything stronger than a boarbatusk then.

"If that the case you might not want to give that to Ruby. She might add more than she intends to and you might not be able to carry the extra weight." Jaune remember the time he tried to lift Crescent Rose. It was heavier than he expected but it was possible him to lift it with one hand because he was use to the weight of his sword.

"Ok, then. See you later Jaune." Velvet deconstructs the figure and returns it into the bag and leaves Jaune.

Jaune didn't think about Yang until he got to his room and collapsed onto his bed. "Ok, what is the situation?" Jaune asks himself hoping if he couldn't see it as a student he could see it as a tactician." Yang has information about that night. Though she doesn't have any proof that I did any of it. But, what happens if she gets Ruby and the others to agree. Weiss is believable as a person and won't risk her reputation as great student to be a liar. Plus, I don't know what happened after I blacked out so there might actually be proof. Yang might even have picture of her staged what happened. Great, she has all the leverage against me and I have nothing against her." Jaune realizes that he has nothing. He is going to have to go to her dorm tomorrow or risk the consequences.

Jaune thought it would be best to train alone and maybe let out some of the worry he has about tomorrow. Now that he has gotten used to the way the shield and sword now work Jaune fight with more precision now. He can deflect most attacks and a lot more reach. Jaune mostly practices with the sword so that he doesn't over reach and hurt someone. So basically use it as a gun since he mostly practices with moving targets. He misses the first three targets and only knick the other five. Jaune only gets one dead on only to punchier the wall behind it. After a few hours of practice he starts fall short of hitting any of the target and the handle starts to burn." Damn. I forgot I can only use it for an hour before it overheats. Might as well go back." Jaune sighed as he also exhausts his aura as well.

Jaune begin to head towards the team JNPR dorm. "Guys I'm back." Jaune greet Nora and Ren as he sits on the bed. "So where's Pyrrha? I haven't seen her since combat training today." Jaune heads to his assigned dresser grabbing his clothes for the night.

"Pyrrha wanted to talk to Oobleck about next week's assignment about the grimm-human wars." Ren as he tries to get Nora to stop jumping on the bed as she usually does at night.

Jaune took his shower and got dressed. "Well I'm going to sleep. Good night." Jaune lays his head onto the pillow knowing that tomorrow he's going to need all his energy.

* * *

**_the next day_**

* * *

The dread day had come for Jaune. Today could be the worst day of his life and he doesn't even know what could possibly happen to him. "I hope that nothing Yang asks is anything to embarrassing for me. Maybe if I'm lucky she had forgot about it and can just stay in bed today." Jaune wasn't his scroll went off just as everyone else was beginning to wake up. He opens his scroll to only reveal a new message was sent to him. "Why me?" Jaune whined silently as he looks at the name of the sender it was Yang.

"Don't forget about today Jauney-boy. Come to my room at one.

Yang Xiao Long

"What happened, Jaune?" Nora asked as she got out of her bed and went to wake Ren.

"Nothing just have plans that I need to do today." Jaune grabbed his regular clothes and went to change while Ren starts breakfast for Nora. "Ok, I have a few hours before I have to go to the dorm. Maybe I can grab a few things before I have to be back." Jaune thought as he readies himself for today's events. "See you guys later. " Jaune walks out of the door to catch the dust jet. As usual he gets motion sickness and stay near a trash can the whole ride.

Jaune went to a weapons parts store to find replacements in case he broke the conduit. He went a book store next. Beacon might have a great library but this book store was older then Beacon so there was a possibility that it has older book about the grimm-Human wars. "Ok I got the parts and some books on the grimm-human wars. Now what could I do next?" Jaune ponders as he checks the time to find that he has to return to Beacon for his meeting with Yang. "And to hell I go." Jaune as he return to the dust jet before it departs to the academy.

Jaune drops off the parts and the books onto the bed. "Let's get this over with." Jaune sighs as he leaves and stands in front of the team RWBY dorm. Before he can even knock on the door the door springs open to show that the room is empty all except for Yang.

"Hey there; Jauny-boy. Come on in, no one else in here. I sent everyone to the town for the movies after I convinced Ruby to drag everyone else along but me. I said I had to finish my project on how grimm are created or how they form." Yang leads Jaune into the room and closes the door behind her.

"So what do you want me to do?" Jaune asked hoping that it was something simple like prank Weiss or something.

"Nothing yet. I'm waiting for someone else to show up." Yang as she watches the door and smiles at Jaune knowing his fate will be enjoyable for her to watch later.

"Wait what!?" Jaune confused and worried who else she asked to be here with him. "Who did you ask to be here with us? Please tell me it's at least someone I know." Jaune worried about who was going to walk through that door and see him with Yang or maybe she already told them about what happened. This was quickly turning into a little slice of hell for Jaune already. The worst part was she hasn't even told him what to do yet.

"Don't worry about it and to answer your question yes it's someone you know. " Yang as she lounges on the bed waiting for whoever was supposed to show up.

Someone knocks on the door. By the look on Yang's face it was someone who was going to make his life hell or as humanly possible." Come in." Yang beckons to the person behind the door. The door opens much to Jaune's horror of who opened the door.

"Yang, why did you message me anyway?" The figure asks before completely revealing to be Pyrrha." Why is Jaune here!?" Pyrrha soon gains the same expression of shock and horror as Jaune.

"Don't worry guy's I didn't tell anyone anything. So where should we start?" Yang as smiles at the two people before her that are in complete shock at the event that have just occurred and this is only the beginning.

* * *

Im writitng what happend to Pyrrha before she walked throught the door next. The next story to update will be the AU. IM stuck on what should happen to Jaune in the AU. Please PM me if you have ideas im open to the. Review as always good or bad.


	6. Chapter 6

Pyrrha had been going through her morning routine as usual. She got up ate breakfast, Trained until an hour before class, took a shower and got dresses for classes. Even if she was trying to find a way out of her forced date with Yang; she wasn't going to let that stop her from her routine she established after her first win as Mistral championship. Pyrrha's first class was for Professor Port's on grimm studies. She doesn't hate the class but the constant story telling of his past eventually get to you and you want to start sleeping through his class.

"What to do with Yang?" Pyrrha needed to find a way out of this situation before it was too late. Luckily since it was professor Ports class she could think without getting caught. The lesson was all about white grimm. "Ok, all she has is her word against mine. She has no proof because I personally deleted the picture from her scroll. So I have nothing to fear." Pyrrha mood starts to lighten as she realizes that Yang has nothing on her.

Pyrrha felt confident and free at this realization. She scans the room knowing that Yang was in this class with her. There was a high chance she was sleeping because of a mixture of morning sleepiness and the boring lecture. Yang wasn't sleeping though; she was looking through her scroll. Soon Yang's eyes had meet Pyrrha's. At that time Pyrrha had smile at her knowing that she had won. When Yang saw that smile she had a smile of her own. Yang smiled back at Pyrrha as if she knew something critical that Pyrrha was missing. After that Pyrrha had felt her scroll go off with a buzz. She decided not to answer the message. Pyrrha looked back at Yang again she had a smile that screamed" You're mine." After that she felt a shiver run down her spine as if she just swallowed a whole ice dust crystal.

Pyrrha decided to focus on the lecture that Port was giving. Hopefully that she would fall asleep or at least forget what had just happened. Neither of those thing happened while she listened and took notes on how white grimm are a mutation and are rare to find. She walked out into the hall she had ten minutes to get to her next class. This was as a good as any time as any to check her message she got in class. If it had anything to with Yang it wasn't going to be good.

"Oh." Much to her surprise it was from Blake. If she could trust anyone it would probably be Blake and Weiss. She opened the message. Her heart dropped as if it was made of stone. "This, This has to be fake!" Pyrrha didn't want to believe what her scroll was showing her. It was the picture that was supposed to be deleted from Yang's scroll. She began to read what the message said at the bottom.

"Yang wanted to me to send you this. Also she wanted me to remind you that you guys are meeting up at one."

The confidence that Pyrrha had early was now completely destroyed with that last sentence. She would have understood if it was Ruby or even Nora under with the right bride of course but, Blake! She was one of the people she would trust most including Weiss. Yang might have something on Blake but, that didn't matter now. Even if she confronts her about and helps her get rid of what Yang has against her it would matter now. Yang would probably have extras by now.

"I'll ask her later. Maybe with her help I could find something to blackmail Yang." If she couldn't get rid of the picture she could at least try to blackmail her with something.

"Better a tie than a loss." Pyrrha thought as she started to walk to her next class.

Professor Peach was talking about the red sap and how it used to lure grimm and comes as a counter agent for aura if it is refined first. Nora tried eating pure sap once and she couldn't lift Magnhild for an hour afterwards. Luckily, Ms. Goodwitch knew that someone would be stupid enough to try to eat the sap raw. By the time everyone had gotten back to Beacon she was back to her normal self." As you all know that grimm are attracted to red sap. The reason for this is the red sap had a protein that they require when they are young." Professor Peach went on to describe how certain varieties of sap are poisonous to grimm and eatable to human and faunus alike. "Class the report on dust and vegetation and how they interact is due next week. Dismissed." After Professor Oobleck and 's class Pyrrha was doe for the day.

"Now; to find Blake." That would be the easiest since she was most likely in the school library. Blake was well known to 'Beacon's bookworm". Though no one besides team RWBY and JNPR knew that she was a cat faunus under her bow. Blake was reading a book with a black cover with her hands covering the title. "If that book was anything like I saw in her room once she's was pretty brave to read it in public." Pyrrha started to walk towards Blake "Time to see what this kitty will cough up. I'm pretty sure would have loved to her me say that in person."

Blake was finishing the last chapter still not noticing that Pyrrha was heading towards her. Blake never noticed something when she was reading a good book until something loud enough distracted her. When she was done reading the epilogue she finally noticed Pyrrha sitting right next to her waiting for her to be finished.

"Oh, Pyrrha. How long have you been there?" Blake was surprised no one can usually get the drop on her without her noticing something.

"Only five minutes." Pyrrha answered readying herself for the next question she was going ask her." How did you get that picture and why did you send me that message?" Blake expected as much but it was still a shock to hear it.

"I thought you would want a copy to remember the event." Even Blake knew that was a bad lie. Pyrrha knew that she was up and in the room when it happened opposed to Ruby and Weiss how were asleep.

"Really?" Pyrrha decided to humor the lie for a moment. Then she started to ask the real question behind her visit. "What does Yang bribe you with?" Blake cheeks grew a bit red after she was asked. After a minute she answered.

"I write my name in my books I case I lose them. She found one of my personal books that I keep hidden. I accidently had put my name in those as well. She was going to drop it somewhere and people could have found out it was mine. After I sent the message I got it back and I erased my name from all those books." Blake's bow twitched a bit after her confession. She could deal with the fact if people found out she was a faunus but she could deal with the thought of people finding out she reads smut for Dust knows what purpose.

Pyrrha couldn't believe what she had just heard. Blake's own teammate would blackmail her into helping get her to her meeting tomorrow. Was this meeting so important that all this was necessary?

"Blake; I'm going to get some dirt on Yang. You want to help?" Pyrrha asks knowing that Blake would want some form of revenge after what Yang had just did to her. Blake ponders her options in the matter and soon chooses.

"I'm in." Blake says softly as she returns the book to where it belongs.

""Ok, let's meet at 8o'clock." Pyrrha tells her just before she leaves to go back to her dorm to get some rest before tonight. Luckily it was Jaune's off night so he didn't need to train tonight so that left her free for tonight's operations. When she got the room she found Nora, Ren, Velvet and Ruby playing poker.

"Oh, hey Pyrrha. You want to join?" Nora asked as she eyed her opponents looking for a tell in Velvet and Ruby. Nora had given up on Ren when realized that even if he had a tell it would probably be very subtle and she wouldn't be able to notice until a month of playing and studying his face for the tell.

"Sorry but I can't. I have to ask professor Oobleck about the project about the first human- grimm war." Pyrrha had a little trouble remembering dates so she had a little problem with history but she still had honors in the class though. With the help of Jaune and his family she almost always gets perfect grades.

"Ok." Nora went back to the game and grinned as she looked at her cards. "Full house!" She places her hand on the table.

"Damn." Ruby mutters to herself while Velvet sighs as she places her losing hand onto the table as well. Nora goes to collect the chips before she is stopped by Ren's hand.

"Not so fast Nora." Ren shows his cards. "Royal Flush." Ren starts to collect the chips instead. Pyrrha changes into her casual clothes.

"I'll be back later." Pyrrha heads out the door after changing giving no one room to answer before the door clicks shut. "Ok, see ya later." Nora answers even after the door clothes. "So you guy want to play again with a little more fun this time?" Nora begins to shuffle the deck of cards.

The decided meeting place in a training room that she had reserved for herself and Jaune for a week after Jaune had fallen off the roof when training. As long as it was reserved no one would be able to get in unless they were school authorized or able of open a lock like Blake. When she opened the door Blake was waiting inside.

"So what's the plan?" Blake asked with her arms crossed annoyed that she had to break into the room instead of Pyrrha just giving her the key.

"The plan is simple. We just have to get something to blackmail Yang with something so she won't try doing this ever again." Pyrrha explain as she pondered what she should do to get what she needs. The question was; what is important or embarrassing for Yang.

Both of them pondered on what they should take or take a picture of. Then both of them remember how Yang got with people who messed with her hair. So anything that had anything that had to do with her hair was out. Then Pyrrha had an idea

"Why don't we steal all her bras and then threaten to litter them around campus if she tries to do this again." Pyrrha didn't like the idea of stealing another person's underwear but Yang had started this and she was going to put an end to it.

"Ah, Pyrrha there is only one problem with that plan." Blake didn't want to tell Pyrrha but if her whole plan was based on stealing Yang's bra she needed to know.

"Yes; what is it?" Pyrrha wonder what could be possibly be wrong other than the morally obvious part of her and Blake stealing her clothes and threatening to spread them across campus.

"Yang actually doesn't wear bra at all." Blake put it bluntly as possible. If that was Pyrrha only plans then they were going to have some trouble.

"What!? Are you serious!?" Pyrrha was in just as much shock as Weiss when had found out. "Ok; next plan." She had planned for something to go wrong but the whole no bra thing had her by surprise. "Ok; the next plan is to take a picture with bad hair. It would be risky but if they pull it off they wouldn't have to worry about Yang for a while.

"Then idea seems adequate." Blake grins as she imagines Pyrrha taking the picture and not having to worry about Yang for a while.

"Ok; let's go." Pyrrha want to open the door the handle snapped off the door. At that moment it was as if time had stopped for Pyrrha as she looked down at the handle in hand.

"Pyrrha what's wrong?" Blake asks with no answer in return." Are you ok?" She walks around her to see the door handle broken and Pyrrha stand still looking in disbelief that she had broken the handle. Soon both of them they hear chuckling coming from outside the door. They knew who it was it was Yang.

"Sorry guy but the day someone gets me with a bad hair day won't be today." She left after she made that comment.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Blake sits down and waits for a plan as Pyrrha starts to collect herself from recent events.

Pyrrha finally drops the handle and turns to face Blake." I'm going to pick the door with my semblance." Pyrrha had some practice with picking locks in doors for a few months when she believed it would be a great skill if she was ever lock some wear and needed an escape.

"Here we go." Pyrrha presses her hand on the door feeling for the mechanism in the door so she could open them. She presses harder when she couldn't seem to find any of the usually locking mechanism in the door. She finally gave up after a full ten minutes of try to open the door. "What's with this door?"

As if on cue a slip of paper goes under the door.

"The locking parts of the door have been replaced with plastic parts. If you wondering why you can't open the door Blake broke them when she broke into the room."

Love Yang

Pyrrha eye twitched after she read the letter and threw it at the wall. This was insanity. How did Yang always be one step ahead of them in each regard. Then she looks at her scroll and was blinking red. It was on record. She was literally telling her their plan without even knowing it. But when she could have had it connect to Yang's scroll. Pyrrha remember hand her scroll to Ruby before her match with Sky Lark. "No." Pyrrha despaired that the realization that Ruby rigged her scroll to connect with Yang's as she was fight Sky.

"I'll send a message to maintenance and hope they get us out soon." Blake already pulling out her scroll to message them about them being locked in the room. So they waited for four hours until they got out of the room. It was twelve by the time they got out. When Pyrrha walked into the room she was in for a surprise. Ren was down to his boxer while Nora was down to her bra and panties.

"Hey Pyrrha you want to join? We're playing strip poker and I'm winning." Nora cheered.

"No. I just want to go to bed." Pyrrha sighed that tomorrow she would have to go to Yang for whatever reason she did all this for. Pyrrha changed in a red nightgown and went to bed just before she heard Nora laugh in victory at Ren.

* * *

Tomorrow.

* * *

Pyrrha woke up as she heard Jaune scroll goes off. She ignored it only focusing on her only task of going to Yang room for whatever reason. Pyrrha did her training routine and returned to the room to take a shower before she left for whatever she need to do before heading to team RWBY's dorm. Pyrrha worked on the Human- grimm war project for Professor Oobleck's class. By two minutes to one she was finished with the entire project. Then Pyrrha had gotten a message on her scroll.

"I need you to come to my room now."

Yang.

"Might as well go. What the worse that could happen." Pyrrha gets up and head across the halls to the dorm. She knocks on the door waiting for an answer. She hears Yang beckon for her to come in.

"Yang, why did you message me anyway?" Pyrrha asked just before she saw Jaune in front of her. She couldn't breathe. All she could do is look at Jaune and then at Yang. "Why is Jaune here!?" She was so shock that was all she could muster. This was the worst possible thing that could have happened to her. She prayed that this is a dream. It wasn't it was all too real for it to be a dream.

Yang looks at her and Jaune. "Don't worry guy's I didn't tell anyone anything. So where should we start?" She smiles at her and Jaune while they didn't know what to expect nothing good.

Pyrrha closes the door behind so no one sees what Yang could possibly have in store for them.

* * *

Sorry this took so long I had no idea what to do for this project. Please review good or bad.

Pm me if you have _**any** _ideas for this or the AU.

Thanks for you reading.


End file.
